Kidnapped in the Name of Love
by CreativeWriter3
Summary: A certain someone has had a crush on Blaine for quite a while. The only problem is, Blaine is with Kurt. What happens when this someone decides to use Kurt as a way to get to Blaine? Read to find out! I know I suck at summaries. Warnings: Angst, blood, torture, and possible sexual abuse. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Wow it is great to be back. I'm really excited about this fic and I promise I won't leave it hanging like my other two. By the way if you are wondering about those, I have deleted them just because it really pissed me off that I didn't finish them. I might repost them and continue writing them sometime soon but I want to get started on this fic first. Oh and in case anyone saw similarities, I am following a somewhat similar writing format to that of one of my favourite writers, Cloud Green. Go check out some of her stories! They're kinda dark but really good! Anyway I've probably bored you enough. By the way, does anybody ever read the author's note? Review and tell me what you think about that (oooooh, see what I did there? I'm scheming you into giving me reviews :p). Anyway, on with the show… uh… fanfiction!**

Prologue

Kurt's POV

Everything hurt. I never knew anyone could experience such extreme pain. I was lying in a haze, not conscious, but not lucky enough to be asleep either. I tried to get up when I found that my hands were tied behind my back. I looked down to see my ankles tied together too and as a tried to sigh, realized there was cloth crammed in my mouth.

I was confused. What was I doing here? Where was here? I looked around to see… nothing. It was so dark; I couldn't make out a thing. I could feel, though, that I was sitting on a hard cold surface. Concrete maybe? And why was I tied up?

Suddenly, all the horrible memories of the past couple of days came rushing back to me so fast that it felt as though I had been punched in the stomach (and trust me, I know what that feels like). I started to panic and that incredible feeling of fear and desperation only grew and I heard a door crack open and saw a bit of light flood into my prison.

My tormenter had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm back! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I will be posting a new chapter for this story every Monday and Thursday. If I forget, please don' be afraid to remind me by sending me a PM. By the way, does anyone want to be my Beta? I'm looking for one and would really appreciate it if someone volunteered. Also, the reason you get two chapters today is one, I will be in Washington D.C on Thursday so I won't be able to post and two, I love to torment you guys because there will not be another chapter out till Monday. You'll understand what I'm talking about after you read this chapter. Oh and today is my birthday so send me lots of birthday reviews!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If any of you have read my stories before, you will know that I have a weird habit of forgetting the disclaimer in the first post. And so… I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, there would a lot more Klaine fluff. **

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

Kurt's POV

My morning started off really well! I had woken up this morning exactly on time and instead of feeling exhausted and cranky like I usually did, I felt great! I had taken a quick shower, gone through my moisturizing routine and had put on the outfit I had laid out yesterday. And trust me; I was really proud of this outfit. It was one of my best yet! But as I had put it on, I had felt as though it were missing something. A little touch that would make it absolutely perfect. I looked down at my vanity and my eyes fell on a tiny jewellery box sitting in the corner. I smiled at it and picked it up, removing the little brooch that lay inside. It was in the shape of a shield with a crest on it. On the crest, the word _Courage_ was written in Latin across the top and both my and Blaine's names were written across the bottom, the **e** at the end of his name connected to the **K** in mine. Blaine had given it to me as a one year anniversary present last night and I put it on, marveling at how it brought my outfit to life.

I smiled and walked downstairs with my schoolbag slung over my shoulder. Dad was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes when I walked in. I sat at the table just as he placed a steaming hot stack right in front of me. He grinned and went back to cooking as I dug in, sending him a thanks and good morning as I did. I finished my pancakes and checked my watch. It was a little too early to head off to school but I did anyway. I knew Blaine had a big test in history today and he had told me he was going to come to school early to study in the library. I would go meet up with him and would get the chance to talk to him before school. I loved my boyfriend but we were both so busy that getting some alone time was really hard. So I decided to take this opportunity and spend some nice quality time with him. I grabbed my keys, yelled a good bye to Dad, and walked out, locking the house behind me. I got in my car and drove to school, maybe a little too quickly in my rush to see Blaine. I managed, though to get to school in one piece.

As I got out of my car, I saw Blaine up ahead of me opening the doors to go into the school. I called his name and he turned, smiling and waving as he saw me. I smiled back and started walking towards him but suddenly, his smile crumbled to be replaced by a look of pure horror. I froze, not knowing why he was looking at me like that. Then suddenly I realized that he wasn't looking at me, but behind me and I turned abruptly to see three men in black and ski masks coming to surround me.

Two of them came after me and one went for Blaine who was now only a few feet away after running to come to my aid. I can't believe my boyfriend was such an idiot! Couldn't he have ran and called the police? No, of course not! He had to play the hero and was probably going to get killed by a maniac twice his size. But as I looked over, I saw that Blaine was faring well against the much larger opponent and realized I should be concentrating on the two men preparing to attack. They both lunged at the same time and I sidestepped quickly, bringing a foot around as I did to place a roundhouse kick in the first man's stomach. He doubled over, gasping for breath as the second man growled and launched a punch at my face. I got in close and blocked with my arms before kneeing the man in the crotch. He gave a short, high pitched shriek before collapsing and tucking himself into a fetal position. The first man got up, groaning a bit and clutching his stomach and sent a kick to me legs that I didn't see coming. I fell and the man immediately jumped on top of me, trying to pin down. I squirmed and managed to bring up my knee and hit him on the chin causing him to loosen his grip. I wiggled out from under him and hit the back of his neck, knocking him out. Satisfied, that both men were down for the count, I turned to see Blaine on the ground, clutching his stomach while his attacker was nowhere to be seen.

I gasped and ran to his side. "Blaine?" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He groaned and looked up at me. "I'm alright." He said, a little hoarsely before looking down again. "But Kurt you need to go. The man who attacked me is still out there."  
>"I can't leave you, baby." I said stroking his face lightly with my thumb. "I'll protect you. Don't worry." But I'm afraid I couldn't do that as, suddenly, I felt someone grab my arms from behind me, wrench them behind my back, and haul me to my feet. I struggled, yanking my arms but my attacker was too strong. He began dragging me towards a nearby van and that's when I started screaming. "Blaine!" I yelled. "Blaine, help me! Please Blaine! Help!" Blaine tried to struggle to his feet but couldn't and collapsed. "HELP!" I screamed again but then my attacker placed some sort of cloth over my mouth and nose and everything went black.<p>

**MUAH, MUAH, MUAH! You will know nothing until Monday! *Giggles in a corner* I'm so evil! Bye! Read and Review please. If I get enough reviews, I might post the next chapter early. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chappy! By the way, I still don't have a Beta so if anyone is interested, please PM me. Please? *puppy dog face* I would really love it if someone looked over my work since it's not really that great. Also, big shout outs to both dreamkeaper and cherub71682, the only two people who reviewed the last two chapters. Please follow their example and review! Finally, thanks so much to everybody who followed me as writer or this story. I appreciate it so much and I can't believe how many follows I got! I am soooooooo grateful! Anyway I have bored you enough so on with the fanfiction! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

Chapter 2: Helplessness

Blaine's POV

"Blaine, help me! Please Blaine! Help!" I tried Kurt. I promise I tried to help you but I couldn't. I couldn't get up. That stupid bastard probably cracked some ribs but that's no excuse. Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry! I collapsed and watched as Kurt was dragged away, screaming for me. His tone broke my heart. He sounded and looked so terrified and frantic but I couldn't do anything. I was his love, his soul-mate, and I couldn't save him. I watched as a cloth was put over his mouth, causing him to collapse. I watched as he was dragged to the van. I watched as he was thrown in the trunk. I watched as the masked man leapt into the driver's seat and drove away, leaving his friends still lying on the pavement where Kurt had beat them up. Little Kurt had taken down two of those men and I couldn't even take out one. And because of that, Kurt was gone.

Suddenly, an old clunker drove into the school parking lot and stopped. I watched as Mr. Shue got out and started walking towards the school. Suddenly, his eyes fell on me, lying on the ground and he gasped before racing to my side. "Blaine!" He said placing his hand exactly where Kurt had had it not five minutes ago. "Blaine, what happened?!"  
>"K-Kurt" I managed to stutter out. "Three m-men in s-ski masks, th-they attacked m-me and K-Kurt. Kurt took o-out two of th-them. There over th-there." I pointed to the two men. "But the third t-took me out and wh-when Kurt came to m-make sure I was o-okay, the third m-man grabbed him and d-drugged him with something to kn-knock him." I looked up at Mr. Shue with tears in my eyes. "Th-they took him Mr. Shue. They t-took him and he y-yelled at me to h-help him but I c-couldn't and now K-Kurt's gone!" I barely got the last part out before my body was wracked with sobs and great fat tears started streaming down my face.<p>

Mr. Shue looked horrified but he managed to keep his cool. He softly hugged me before turning to his bag and taking out his phone to call 9-1-1. "Hello?" he said as someone picked up. That's all I heard because suddenly I started feeling very sleepy. I knew I shouldn't but I closed my eyes anyway and soon drifted into blissful unconsciousness, the only sound that of sirens echoing somewhere in the distance.

***Hides under a blanket* Please don't kill me! I know you didn't find what happened to Kurt, or who the kidnapper behind all this is and this is a short chapter and I'm sorry! I needed a chapter from Blaine's point of view. Next chapter will be from Kurt I promise! Oh and just so you know, the man who kidnapped Kurt was just a lackey. Review and tell me who you think the real mastermind behind this is. The story title gives a clue. The first person who answers correctly will be given a very nice shout out next chapter. Bye! R&R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooooooo… How you doing? Big shout out to Cecile78! She was the one who guessed who the bad guy was. Oh and by the way, I promise I read all your reviews but unless you ask me a direct question or specifically ask me to reply to your review, I won't reply. I know I'm not getting many reviews yet but still, I don't have the time to specifically respond to everybody. Sorry! Oh and I still don't have a beta so sorry about any mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me so I don't make the same mistakes again. Anyway here you have it. Take it away Kurt!**

**Disclaimer I don't own glee.**

Chapter 3: Behind the Scenes

Kurt's POV

I was in a field. You know, those sort of happy fields you always see in movies that go on forever and are covered in flowers. I don't know how I got there though. I looked around and saw Blaine a little ways ahead. Wait, Blaine? Why was Blaine here? Last I saw him; he was lying on the pavement in front of McKinley. I smile spread across my face and I ran towards him. "Blaine!" I called. "Blaine!" He didn't respond. He didn't even turn around. He gave no indication that he heard me at all. "Blaine?" I called again, a bit cautiously this time. Still no response. I crept towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. Not even a twitch. I steeled myself before grabbing his shoulder and turning him forcefully towards me. I gasped. He was in a ski mask and, as I watched in horror, he started to grow in both length and width until the person standing before me was no longer Blaine, but the man who had attacked him. As I watched, frozen in fear, he slowly raised a hand towards my neck but just before he touched me, everything faded.

I shot up, gasping for breath, and covered in a cold sweat. It had been a nightmare, nothing but a silly little nightmare. There was no reason to be afraid. I calmed myself with slow breaths and as my heart finally slowed to a generally normal pace, I realized I was not at home, tucked in bed after all. I was lying on hard, cold metal surrounded by thick walls of the same material. The whole room suddenly jostled and I was sent flying into the back wall. I realized then that I was in some sort of vehicle. Vehicle? And then it all came back at once. The attackers, the masks, the van, the cloth with the weird smell. And Blaine. Sweet, lovable, cute Blaine who was lying in pain while I was who knows where. I hadn't been able to protect him at all. I went and sat in a corner, tucking my kegs to my chest and waited. I didn't have to wait long though because after about ten minutes, the van took a sharp left turn and started to slow down. After about five minutes, the van came to a full stop and I heard someone get out the front. The trunk door opened and I had to shield my eyes from the blinding sunshine that came in. I looked up and saw my attacker standing there. He'd removed the ski mask so I could see his face now. He had a gruff face with a stubbly beard and was wearing a red checkered shirt. It made him look like a woodchuck from those 1950 films so I decided to call him Mr. Woodchuck. He motioned for me to get out but I stayed glued to the wall, not wanting to move out of fear. But then Mr. Woodchuck got an angry look on his face and he pulled a gun out of his pocket, pointing it at my head as he again motioned for me to get out. I don't think I ever moved as fast in my life as I did right then. He put the gun in the trunk and grabbed my arms, wrenching them once again behind my back. I gasped in pain and my moment of weakness was just long enough for him to snap handcuffs on me and tighten them until they bit into my wrists. Then he stuffed a piece of cloth in my mouth before putting duct tape on it. I felt Mr. Woodchuck grab my upper arms and start dragging me towards a huge mansion that I had somehow missed before. I looked around and saw that we had driven up a long driveway to this mansion that was hidden deep in this forest. Although I had no idea where the forest was I realized I needed to escape, and fast, because as soon as I entered that secure mansion, getting out would be a feat. I started struggling, kicking me feet and lifting my feet off the ground so suddenly Mr. Woodchuck was carrying my weight. He stumbled at the sudden change but caught himself. He let go of my arms but before I could run, I felt something hard slam into the back of my head and I fell to the ground. I groaned, feeling the beginnings of a major headache as I realized I had been hit in the head with Mr. Woodchuck's gun. He dragged me to my feet and hauled me up the front steps, into the mansion. I was dragged down one hall, then another, then another. We went down some stairs to a dark basement where, after walking through a few more hallways, we came to a room filled with jail cells. Mr. Woodchuck dragged me into the one at the very end and removed my right handcuff which he then attached to a ring on the wall. He turned and left without saying a word, locking my cell door behind him. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen in real life, only in movies! I tucked my knees into my chest as my eyes started to water and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there, bawling my eyes out but after a while, I managed to drift off into a restless sleep.

**Oooooooooh! What will happen to our little Kurtsie? You'll just have to wait and see NEXT Thursday. Yes I said next Thursday. Sorry but I'm going to be in Toronto this coming Monday so I'm afraid I won't be able to give you guys a new chapter. Sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be worth the wait! It's my longest ever and my best! See you guys next Thursday! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Oh and I'm really sorry to tell you all this but I'm going to have to cut my updates to once a week. I have a big national competition coming up and I really need to concentrate on that. After that, school will start soon and who knows how busy I'll be in grade 9. Anyway, the updates will now be every Thursday. Also, I still don't have a beta. Someone please, please, please be my beta! I really need one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. If I did, this story would definitely have been an ark. **

Chapter 4: The Phone call

Blaine's POV

It's been three days since Kurt disappeared. Three miserable days. After I fainted in the school parking lot the day Kurt was kidnapped, I was taken to the hospital. I had a couple of broken ribs and a big lump on my head but other than that I was fine. I had been let out the next day and the police had practically pounced on me the minute I walked through my front door, questioning me on everything. They had finally left with every single possible detail I could remember of that day. I had went to my room and moped around until dinner. My parents acted as though nothing was wrong and that really pissed me off. They had never approved of me dating Kurt and now that he was gone and I was out of the hospital, they felt as though life couldn't be much better. I couldn't take that so I had excused myself from dinner and had gone to Mercedes' house for the night. By then, all the New Direction members knew about what had happened to me and Kurt. We had had an emergency Glee meeting the second day after Kurt's kidnapping. We really didn't know what to do about this but we needed each other. Unfortunately, what we all had needed was some normality but every single one of us was acting strange. Rachel didn't say one word during the whole meeting, Santana cried during the whole thing, Mike would start swearing at the idiot who Kidnapped Kurt every five minutes, Brittney had the scariest angry face I had ever seen and everybody else was just depressed. Thank God for Mercedes though. She took one look at our depressed faces and went all Lima Heights on our asses. She said that Kurt wouldn't want us to be like this and immediately started singing Don't Stop Believing. The rest of us were a bit slow to join in but we did eventually and we all felt better after. Now it was Friday, three days after Kurt had disappeared, and I was sitting in my bedroom trying to write a report for school. It wasn't working though as I couldn't concentrate so, with a sigh, I shut down my laptop and collapsed on my bed. Suddenly, my phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked into the cellphone.  
>"Hey, Blaine, it's Burt." The person on the other end replied.<br>"Oh, hi." I didn't really know what to say. Thankfully, Burt did.  
>"We know you're suffering just as much as Carole, Finn, and I are and I thought that if you weren't busy, you would like to come join us for Friday night dinner. We have an empty seat and I think leaving it empty would really effect all of us since Kurt never missed Friday night dinners."<br>"Oh!" I said, a little surprised "Oh of course! I'd love to Mr. Hummel."  
>"Great kid! Come on over around 6:30. Oh and kid? Call me Burt."<br>"Alright Burt, see you at 6:30. Goodbye!"  
>"Bye kid." I hung up and stared at the phone for a second before putting it down. It was 5:45 then so I took a quick shower before changing into black dress pants, a white, collared shirt and a black bow tie. I checked myself in the mirror and headed out. I drove over to the Hudson-Hummel household getting there at 6:25. I straitened my bow tie, locked my car, and walked up to the front door. I took a deep breath and rang the bell. Carole answered and pulled me into a hug before I could a say a word. After a moment I hugged back. We broke apart, smiling sadly. "Blaine." She said. "I'm so glad you could come!"<br>"Thank you for inviting me." I replied. She walked to the dining room and followed her to find that everyone else was already seated. And by everyone else I meant the entire glee club. "Surprise!" they all said, although rather softly. I smiled the same sad smile I gave Carole and went to sit next to Rachel who squeezed my hand softly. It was Burt who spoke first. "We all thought that this was hitting you the hardest, Blaine and so we decided to throw this together to cheer you, and the rest of us, up."  
>"Thanks everyone." I said. "This really means a lot." Carole walked in then with Quinn, both of them carting multiple boxes of pizza. "We decided to keep it simple tonight." Carole explained before setting the pizzas on the table. "How about saying a quick prayer for Kurt before we start?" Mercedes suggested. Everyone nodded and bowed their heads, even those you didn't believe in God. "Dear God." Mercedes started, hands clasped and eyes closed, "please keep Kurt safe and bring him home to us. Amen" Solemnly, we all started eating, nobody finding anything worthy to say. Suddenly, my phone rang and giving everyone an apologetic look, I answered. "Hello?"<br>"Hello, Blaine Anderson." A very unsettling and familiar voice said. My stomach flip flopped and I gripped the phone closer to my ear. I would know that voice anywhere.  
>"Sebastian Smyth" I said in a whisper but everyone at the table heard me. They all started gasping and talking but Burt whistled and quieted them down.<br>"The one and only." Sebastian replied and I could practically see the smirk on his Meerkat face. "I can hear that the entire Glee club is there with you. And that whistle could only have been Mr. Burt Hummel. Why don't you put your phone on speaker so you can all hear what I have to say?" With shaking hands, I clicked the speaker button and placed the phone in the middle of the table.  
>"Alright Sebastian," I said in as steady a voice as I could manage. "What do you want?<br>"Oh there's no need to be so rude. After all, you wouldn't want me to hurt your precious Kurt now would you?" Everyone gasped, including me.  
>"Y-you took Kurt?"<br>"Yes, yes I did."  
>"You bastard!" Finn said and everybody exploded, yelling insults at Sebastian.<br>"QUIET!" Sebastian hollered through the phone and everyone shut up. "Now, you will all be civilized or I will not let you talk to Kurt."  
>"No!" I said, desperately "No, please. Let me talk to Kurt." Sebastian laughed cruelly through the phone, the sound sending shivers down my back.<br>"Oh how I love hearing you sound so desperate, Blaine. How the mighty have fallen. Alright, I'll let you talk to your precious Kurt."  
>"B-Blaine?" A soft voice called through the phone.<br>"Kurt!" I exclaimed "Kurt, baby. Are you alright? Where are you?"  
>"I-I'm fine Blaine. Listen Blaine," Kurt sounded desperate now. "I'm in a mansion in a fores-" Suddenly his voice was cut off and Sebastian's came through the phone. "I told you to say only what I told you to!" I very obvious crack was heard followed by a cry of pain and I knew that Sebastian had slapped Kurt. My heart clenched and I practically yelled at Sebastian.<br>"Keep your filthy paws off my boyfriend, you asshole!"  
>"But you see Blaine, Kurt was a very naughty boy and had to be punished." My vision lined with red and I was sure smoke was coming out of my ears.<br>"What do you want, Sebastian?" I growled. "Money? Me? Do you want me? Because you can have me if you let Kurt go." Sebastian laughed again before his tone turned darker then I had ever heard it.  
>"You? No I don't want you anymore. That phase was over long ago. No, now I just want revenge. I want to hurt you Blaine Anderson. And the best way to do that was through your precious little boyfriend. But I do want to mess with you. You will come to McKinley tomorrow. You will come alone. If you tell the police or are accompanied by anyone, I will hurt Kurt." My heart all but stopped at his next words. "Why don't I show you what I'll do if you disobey any of these orders?"<br>"No!" I cried desperately, hands clenched and heart racing. "No, please don't hurt him! Don't hurt my baby!"  
>"Too late!" Sebastian laughed and suddenly an ear-splitting scream of pain came ripping through my cell. "Goodbye, Blaine." The last thing that could be heard was Kurt's scream of agony and terror before Sebastian hung up, leaving only the soft beeping of the dial tone.<p>

**Uh oh! Kurt's in trouble! You'll find out what happened to Kurt in the three days he was missing in the next chapter. I'll tell you now, it won't be pretty. In fact, the next chapter will really be pushing the T rating but I don't think it's bad enough to me M. Just thought I should warn you. Bye till next Thursday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I am so, so, so, so sorry that I didn't update last week. My life has been hectic. I won at regionals last weekend and I'll be heading to Toronto for nationals tomorrow. I promise to try and write more often but I have had writers block and no time to write. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. Like I said, I couldn't find any good inspiration but I knew I owed you a chapter. Also, I might have to put this fanfic on hold for a while. I want to be able to get most of the story written before I start posting again. We'll see but I will probably have to take a one month break or so. I'll post little one shots here and there but I guess we'll just have to see. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 5: First 3 Days in Hell

_Recap: I couldn't believe this was happening to me. This sort of thing wasn't supposed to happen in real life, only in movies! I tucked my knees into my chest as my eyes started to water and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there, bawling my eyes out but after a while, I managed to drift off into a restless sleep. _

Kurt's POV

*******************(Day of Kidnapping)*******************

I was left in that dinky cell for a few hours at most. I was awoken be the sound of my cell door creaking open and looked up to see that Mr. Woodchuck had returned. "Get up." He said gruffly but my half asleep brain couldn't quite comprehend the simple command. When I didn't respond, he leaned over and yanked me to my feet, pretty near dislocating my arm. I hissed in pain and was more than awake by then. Mr. Woodchuck grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back (as usual) before dragging me up the stairs, through some hallways, and into a really, really fancy office. The furniture looked antique and the curtains were made of pure, red silk. There was a floor to ceiling bookshelf on the left and an old fashioned wardrobe on the right. Right in front of the window stood a beautiful mahogany desk. The only ugly thing about this room was the hard, wooden chair which sat right in the middle of the room. Mr. Woodchuck led me to the chair and forced me to sit in it. I started to struggle but one; hard yank to my arm quickly stilled me as I yelped in pain. My arms were tied behind the chair and my ankles were tied to its front two legs. Then Mr. Woodchuck left the room without a word, leaving me all alone once more. At least this was a better place than the cell but I was starting to wonder why I had been brought here. My question was soon answered as the door creaked open and in strutted my most hated enemy. "Sebastian" I growled, narrowing my eyes and curling my lip back in a snarl. "Well, well, well!" said Sebastian, his annoying smirk still plastered on his meerkat face. "What do we have here? It seems as though I've managed to catch myself a little fairy."  
>"What the hell do you want, Sebastian?" I asked, never letting myself drop the death glare I was aiming right into his eyes. "Why the hell did you kidnap me?"<br>"Oh, no reason." Sebastian said, his smirk growing. "Just that you were with Blaine so I knew he would never love me. What better way to get revenge on both of you then to kidnap Blaine's love and put you through hell?"  
>"What? Sebastian are you insane? Do you realize how serious of a crime kidnapping is? It's a hell of a lot worse than throwing a rock salt slushy in someone's face."<br>"Oh I know, Kurt, I know. But I promised myself that until you were begging on your knees for me to stop, until you were broken beyond repair, I would not rest. And if you were broken, then Blaine would break too."  
>"You are a bastard, Sebastian. Nothing but a stupid, f-ing, bastard. You will not get away with this. Assholes like you never do." It wasn't until I felt the sting on my right cheek and felt my neck snap back did I realize that Sebastian had slapped me. I slowly turned and glared defiantly into his eyes. Eyes that were now filled with so much anger and hate, it was almost painful to see. Almost. "You will treat me with respect!" Sebastian practically screeched, panting from anger. "I don't think so." I replied in a steely calm voice. "Oh really?" Sebastian asked, a slow smirk returning to his face. "Well then I guess I'll have to show you what will happen if you disobey me. Conner!" Mr. Woodchuck ran in when his name was called. "Yes sir?" he asked.<br>"Take our little guest down to our very special room." Sebastian's smirk grew even wider as he spoke. "Of course sir." I was untied and Mr. Woodchuck grabbed my arms again. "Conner?" Sebastian called as we were leaving. "No need to be so gentle with him." As he said that he pointed at his own hair. I realized what he meant a second after Mr. Woodchuck did and that was a second too late. Mr. Woodchuck grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged be out like that. I screamed as my neck was yanked and my hair pulled. However all I could do was endure as my screaming had no effect on either of them. I was dragged like that down to the basement where I was taken down a different hallway then where my cell was. Mr. Woodchuck stopped in front of a solid metal door. He released my hair and I collapsed, clutching my head. Mr. Woodchuck opened the door before once again grabbing me by the hair and taking me into the room. I looked up as we enter and immediately regretted it. In the middle of the room was a metal table with restraints obviously meant for wrists and ankles. One wall was lined sexual torture machines, another was lined with whips and paddles. There was a covered trolley right next to the bed and I didn't even want to know what it carried. I was led to the table and forced onto my stomach. I struggled as hard as I could but was soon held down by the restraints. Mr. Woodchuck went over to an intercom next to the door and pressed a button before speaking into it. "We're ready for you now, sir." A couple of minutes later, Sebastian walked in wearing a full leather body suit and a look that would freeze even a bear dead in its tracks. He walked over to the wall with the whips and my breath hitched in my throat as I realized what he was about to do. However, I refused to let him see that I was terrified. I put on my best death glare and stared right at him. Sebastian picked up a simple, black leather whip before coming to stand in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands before speaking. "Oh, Kurt. Your defiance is quite amusing. But I'm afraid it will soon be gone. When I am done with you, you will know nothing but pain. And then maybe you'll learn to obey me."  
>"I will never break, Sebastian." I said though gritted teeth. "No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you will not break my resolve. I am stronger then you, Sebastian. And that will never change." A dark fire seemed to light in Sebastian's eyes and his anger was rolling off of him in waves. He didn't respond to what I had said. Instead, he took a few steps back and raised the whip above his head. All I could do was close my eyes and hope that someone would save me as the whip came down.<p>

**I'm sorry for leaving you guys at such a big cliff hanger! I know it's fair especially since I said I won't be updating for a while but please bear with me. I love you guys and will hopefully update again soon. Don't forget to review! Your awesome reviews are what give me the inspiration to continue writing. Thanks for hanging on to this story with me! Bye!**


End file.
